


To Russia with Love

by zdorik_sandorik



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Because of course he does, Gen, Illya is a softie, Napoleon loves James Bond movies, Shenanigans, To Russia with love (1963)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: Napoleon tries, and fails, to quietly enjoy 'To Russia with Love', until Illya finally makes it happen.-Про то, как Наполеон много раз безуспешно пытается посмотреть "Из России с любовью", пока Илья, наконец-то, не берется за дело.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	To Russia with Love

В первый раз на «Из России с любовью» Илья и Наполеон попали во время слежки за мелким жуликом, нажившим себе больших долгов перед стамбульскими контрабандистами. Наполеон вообще не должен был быть на слежке вместе с Ильей (цель была до смешного простой, и Илья даже оскорбился, когда тот пошел с ним), но Наполеон был ярым фанатом книг Флеминга.

\- Курякин, неужели тебе не интересно? Еще и сюжет про твою родину, поностальгируешь вдали от дома. Тем более, что Бонд практически наш коллега, надо проявить профессиональную солидарность.

\- Конечно же, тебе это чтиво так нравится, ковбой. Удивительно, что не вестерн.

Илья купил им билеты и возмущался тем, что кассир слишком долго и пристально рассматривала Наполеона.

\- Ты слишком выделяешься, ковбой, - пробурчал он. – Тебе что, не ясно, как одеваться на _секретную_ слежку?

\- Я не могу жертвовать своими стандартами, - пожал плечами Наполеон. Яркий плащ с синим в тонкую полоску костюмом возможно был более вызывающий, чем того требовало событие, но хоть кто-то должен поддерживать репутацию элитного международного шпионского агентства.

Оказалось, что больше внимания, чем Наполеон, к себе привлекли те самые стамбульские контрабандисты, которые объявились в кинотеатре, чтобы забрать цель без шумихи.

Шумиха, естественно, была знатная.

После длительной погони, двух перестрелок, одного угнанного автомобиля и крайне неудачного прыжка с крыши, они добрались до штаб-квартиры А.Н.К.Л. возле Галатской башни. Спасенный жулик, без сознания, был привязан к стулу, пока Наполеон безуспешно пытался оттереть испорченный плащ.

\- И фильм не посмотрел, и новый плащ испортил, - вздохнул он с кислой миной, пока Илья по телефону отчитывался Уэверли про ситуацию.

-

Во второй раз Наполеон застал только вторую половину фильма. Парижский кинотеатр оказался отличным местом, чтобы сбросить их хвост. Проникнув тайком в зал, они заняли пустые места на заднем ряду, пока на экране Бонд и Крыленко бежали от цыган в Стамбуле.

\- Искусство имитирует жизнь, большевик, - усмехнулся Наполеон.

\- Наоборот, вообще-то, - кисло ответил ему Курякин.

Зал в холодный зимний вечер был полупустой, но на последнем ряду они были в компании не одной влюбленной пары. Илья сидел с видом сильного недовольства, когда на соседних с ним местах молодая пара бурно увлеклась друг-другом, то и дело его задевая.

\- Чертовы французы, - сказал он, недовольно. Не успел Наполеон ответить, что зависть – плохое качество, как темная шторка на входе в зал распахнулась, и показались лица их преследователей.

Наполеон, расстроившись, потянул Илью ко второму выходу из зала.

-

В третий раз Наполеону крупно повезло – «Из России с любовью» был единственным фильмом, который показывали в маленьком кинотеатре Швейцарского городишки, где они следили за владельцем лыжного курорта и по совместительству главой преступного конгломерата. Ночную слежку на себя взял Курякин, так что ничто не мешало Наполеону с пользой провести два часа своего времени.

Довольный, и насвистывающий себе под нос мелодию фильма, Наполеон с приятной улыбкой протянул кассиру деньги за билет.

\- Боюсь, что вы будете одни, - извиняясь сказала ему девушка. – В будние дни, да еще и в такую погоду, мало кто хочет выходить из дома.

\- Смею вас заверить, меня это ничуть не расстроит.

Ему удалось дойти ровно до входа в кинотеатр, когда окно в соседнем доме с треском разбилось и из него, группируясь в прыжке, выскочил Курякин.

Наполеон трижды моргнул, созерцая картину скрывающегося от пуль Курякина, печально взглянул на свой билет, и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Нет, ну он издевается.

-

Наполеону наконец-то удалось посмотреть фильм практически полгода спустя.

Его датчик передал сигнал бедствия от Габи, указывающий на кинотеатр. Однако, попав в туда, он удивленно обнаружил Габи и Курякина стоящими у двери операторской будки.

\- Илья просил сделать вид, что это была моя идея, - сказала ему Габи, когда завела внутрь, где ему открылся отличный вид на зал, где только начались вступительные титры, а напуганный оператор проектора пытался не трястись от того, как близко к нему стояла внушительная фигура русского.

\- Осторожней, большевик, - улыбнулся Наполеон, принимая от Габи прохладную бутылку колы. – я могу и растрогаться.

Илья ничего не ответил, но Наполеон со странным чувством удовлетворения смотрел на то, как Илья засмеялся, когда на экране Бонду рассказали про советскую машину дешифровки «Лектор».

\- Это примитивное старье, серьезно? – сказал русский.

Неделей позже, когда они поселились в отель в Вене, Наполеон увидел в чемодане Курякина маленькую копию «Из России с любовью» в мягком переплете.


End file.
